


can't pretend

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Gerard Argent, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Peter and Chris need to pretend that they are happily mated to form a alliance with another pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't be to hard on me for any mistakes, english is not my first language

„Yo Guys! We got a letter from the Johnson Pack saying they want to meet with a mated couple from our pack to discuss alliances.“ Scott said, starting the pack meeting.

“Why do they want to talk to a mated couple and not our Alpha?” Isaac asked no one specific.

“Because it’s a lower threat to their Alpha and a mated couple has a higher rank in pack hierarchy than a beta.” Derek explained.

“But none of us is mated?! But if we just send a beta they probably take it as disrespect and attack us...” McCall answered.

“Actually Peter has a mate.” Stiles suddenly stated.

The eyes of all Teenagers went to Peter who was sitting on a couch, reading a book and ignoring the pack meeting. Only Argent wasn’t looking at him instead he was uncomfortably gazing out of the window and he was once again wondering why he was there in the first place. Sure he was part of the pack, kind of, but mostly because of his daughter but did that really mean he needed to attend the meetings? Peter seemed to notice the eyes on him because he looked up with an annoyed “What?” coming from his lips.

“Stiles said you have a mate, which makes you the only one of our pack so we need your help.” Allison explained.

“And how would Stiles know if I had a mate?” Peter gave back.

“I saw your mates mark. I wasn’t able to see any details but I could tell that it was a name which means your mate is still alive.” Stiles told him.

Peter gritted his teeth with puckered brows. Before he could answer Malia spoke: “What exactly is a _mates mark_?” she asked.

Derek was about to answer when Stiles started to talk: “You all know that werewolves have mates right? And when a werewolf kisses his mate for the first time, the mates name appears over his hip, like a tattoo and when the mate dies the name changes to the day of death but if you never kiss your mate before his death, the date appears none the less. The mark kind of represents that from the moment that a wolf found his mate there is no one else for him, that he is his ‘one and only’. And from what I read it’s really, really hard for a wolf to be separated from his mate for longer than a few days.” The group was completely silent, starring between Stiles and Peter.

“How do you know all that?” Isaac asked the hobby detective.

“I’ve not only read the Bestiary but also all documents from the Hales that survived the fire.” Stiles said like it was the most normal thing to do.

“So Peter could you and your mate go and meet with this other pack? Because otherwise they threatened to attack us.” The young alpha asked the older wolf.

“Like you might have figured, my mate and I are not together anymore and even if _I_ would agree to pretend that we still are happily mated and that is a big if, he would need to agree as well.” Peter answered without even looking at the older hunter in the room. If anybody was surprised that he was mated to a man, nobody said anything.

“Yeah of course. Could you ask him?” Lydia questioned. Peter threw Argent a challenging look.

“Fine, but answer me one question first: If it’s apparently _‘so hard’_ for a wolf to be separated from its mate, why the hell did you leave?”  Even though everybody in the room had various states of shock written in their faces, nobody was able to say something.

“Because Gerard threatened to kill you and let me watch if I wouldn’t break of all contact!” The oldest wolf explained. “As if he would have done that. I mean we all know he is a bastard but _killing_ his _own son_? Why would you believe that?” Stiles managed to get out.

Peter snorted. “ _Why_ I would _believe_ that? Maybe because he beat Christopher half to death more than once!” Peter spit out.

“Not half to death...” Argent weakly argued.

“No? And what about when he pushed you down the stairs and kept kicking you until you had a basal skull fracture and several broken rips? Or when he stabbed you with a kitchen knife and you nearly died of the blood lost because of course he had to arrange the house first so that it looked like a burglary gone wrong before calling an ambulance to save you? Should I continue? Because I can! He said that a dead son would be better than one screwing a male monster, so yeah I believed him. And yes to leave was the hardest thing I ever did and combined with the fire that happened a couple of years later it drove me insane but at least I knew you would still be alive! ” Peter yelled.

The teenagers looked at Chris in horror.

“Dad...” Allison began but she didn’t know what to say.

“Oh and the wolfsbane bullet he shot me with was really convincing as well. If Talia hadn’t found me in the woods and burned the poison out I would have died that night.” Peter added.

“Peter I didn’t...” the hunter began but was interrupted by the wolf.

“Leave it!” he said before pulling of his shirt and handing it to Chris. Peter didn’t want to hear his excuses as to why he never said something to anybody about Gerard or that he is sorry for what had happened to him or their relationship. His mates mark was now clearly visible for everybody in the room but why should he care? The secret was out now anyway and to be honest it had felt good to get everything out that he had kept to himself for so long.

“What are you doing?” the older man asked.

“We need to smell of each other if we want to convince the other pack that we are together and unless you want to go back to ‘screwing a male monster’ that’s the easiest way to do so.” He explained still wrought up.

Argent hesitated for a second before pulling his shirt of as well, giving it to the wolf. Peter could easily identify some old scars but there were many more on the still very well trained body and his wolf screamed to go and comfort his mate, to kiss every scar to make it better but a different part of him were disgusted because the new scars happened because of hunts and that made it even clearer what his mate had become: A hunter. An enemy. Everything that Gerard wanted him to be and the complete opposite to what their relationship had stood for. It hurt to know that he was the reason that Chris had become a real hunter (not just a teenager joining his father on hunts but never actually hurting anybody no matter how hard the beating would be afterwards) and that Chris had accepted the arranged marriage. If he just had killed Gerard all these years ago instead of leaving his mate everything would have been better, but he didn’t have the courage back then.  So Peter just grabbed the offered shirt and went to the door.

“Somebody just text me the plan.” He quickly said while leaving the loft. He needed to be alone. He wanted to tear someone’s throat out but he knew that it was more important to keep his new found sanity than to let his anger and hurt rule him again. So instead of taking his car Peter ran home.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter arrived at home he was exhausted so he just sank down against his door, head in his hands and remembered the day that he found out that Chris was his mate and that he was a hunter.

_*Flashback*_

“You have that look on your face. The one that gets us in trouble.”  Peter said to his best friend.

Chris just chuckled and looked away for a moment, wetting his lips, and Peter couldn’t help but watch the movement.

“Let’s ditch the rest of the day.” Chris proposed.

“Seriously Chris? It’s been what? Three weeks since summer holiday?” Peter answered his best friend.

“Come on Petie. Don’t be a spoilsport.” Peter threw him an annoyed glance.

“Alright, but you know that I hate it when you call me that.” He gave back. Chris just smiled at him and dragged him out of the school. They grabbed their bikes and rode to their usual spot in the forest, an old ruin. They made a chase out of their bike ride and they kept chasing each other after they ditched the bikes. The older boy was a little faster but as soon as they arrived the underground part of the ruin the wolf tackled him to the ground. That’s how Chris ended up on his back, hands pinned above his head and Peter sitting on top of him. They were both panting a little bit. Before the younger one really understood his doing he pressed his lips to the older ones. It lasted less than a second and Peter looked in Chris face for any sort of reaction, but his best friend just lay there, not moving and looking straight in his eyes. So he pressed another soft kiss to his lips, his cheekbone, his neck and back to his lips and finally Chris reacted. He carefully stroke Peter’s tights to his hips and returned the kiss. They were both just caressing the others body, completely lost in the feeling of their touches. After a while Chris flipped them both over so that he was now lying on top. He placed kisses on Peter’s neck and cheekbone like the younger one had been doing previously but quickly returned to his lips to let their tongues touch again. The first time their hips where grinding against each other it was too much for both of them and they were spilling themselves in their pants. Before they could catch their breath, Chris was separating himself from his best friend, storming out of the ruin to his bike and home all the time trying to figure out how the hell that happened.

Peter was still lying on the ground catching his breath, listening to his best friend drive away. _Best friend?_ No! You couldn’t really say that anymore, could you? Because who the hell kisses his best friend and gets off because of it? Right, nobody! So why had he done it? He had noticed that he was watching Chris in a different way for a couple of weeks. But it couldn’t have been attraction because it’s just Chris! His best friend since the moment they met . But yeah it was _Chris_. Incredibly funny and smart and athletic and kind Chris. With the most incredible blue eyes and a smile that made his knees go weak. So who was he kidding? He was in love with him. Peter groaned. Judging by the way Chris had escaped he had ruined everything by kissing him. But he had kissed him back, right? So maybe not everything was ruined. Peter groaned again. He definitely needed to talk to him but that had to wait until tomorrow. Now his first priority was to get out of his sticky pants.

He wasn’t keen on his family seeing him like this so when he arrived at home he climbed through his window, grabbed new clothes in his room and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Peter stayed under the warm water for 20 minutes, trying to let the water wash all his thoughts about Chris out of his head. When he finally climbed out of the shower, towel wrapped around his hips he quickly threw a glance at himself in the mirror but immediately froze in his doing to grab his shirt. No! It couldn’t be! There, right over the towel on his hips where a mates mark: _Christopher Argent_.  He couldn’t be mated to a boy! This just couldn’t happen! How should he explain to anybody, let alone Chris that his name was on his hip like a tattoo? Hell nobody knew about werewolves or their mate marks so they would all think that he is some crazy teenager with a tattoo of his first love or something. Peter could feel his claws breaking trough and he just needed to get out of here. There was no way that he would be able to cool down without running around in the forest and let his frustration out on some trees.

He was running for 15 minutes already when suddenly, out of nowhere an arrow came flying in his direction. How could he be so down on luck? He quickly turned around and was running to where he came from but that was apparently a bad idea because there was standing another hunter. Peter was just in time to dodge another arrow and to run off in a different direction. After a few minutes he chose to hide because that was what they learned. When chased by hunters hide and wait till they’re gone and under no circumstances lead them to the rest of the pack! Maybe 5 minutes later, he could hear somebody coming closer and he was prepared to fight but he wasn’t prepared for the other person to be Chris. _His_ _mate._ Peter immediately let all traces of wolf slip, starring at the young hunter. “Peter?” Chris whispered. The wolf was unable to speak so he simply nodded.

“Did you find him son?” Gerard screamed from somewhere.

“No! He’s not here. I think we lost him!” Chris yelled back, threw Peter one last gaze and then walked back to the rest of the hunters. As soon as Peter was sure that everybody was gone he started to cry. What had he done to deserve this? Because of course it wasn’t enough that he was mated to his best friend, who was male. No! He also needed to be a hunter! He sat there until he was completely exhausted only then was he walking back home.

When he arrived at school on the next day Chris caught him before the first lesson.

“Can we talk?” he asked the wolf and Peter gave him a small nod.

“Ditch school?” the hunter added with a shy smile and the younger one nodded again so they drove to their ruin in the forest. After they sat in silence for a couple of minutes Chris finally spoke: “So you’re a werewolf.”

“And you’re a hunter.” Peter gave back. Chris flinched.

“My family are hunters and my father wants me to be one as well but I don’t like it. I hate to see him hurting or killing innocent people. I can’t get myself to agree with his point of view. And if it was up to me I would never pick up a bow or a gun ever again but I don’t have a say with that so I go with him but I swear I never hurt anyone.” Chris said with real honesty in his voice.

“I never hurt anybody either.” Peter gave back, flashing his eyes golden. Chris smiled at him and the young wolf immediately felt it tingle in his stomach and he just had to smile back. They just smiled at each other for a while.

“So about the other thing...” the hunter started. “Did- did it mean something to you?” he shyly asked. Peter gave him an unsure nod.

“And you? Did it mean something to you too?” the wolf asked and Chris nodded as well. Peters smile returned to his lips by that confession. The older boy closed the gap between them slowly, leaving the younger one enough time to pull back before their lips touched in a shy kiss. Peter returned the kiss but then quickly pulled back.

“Did I- did I do something wrong? Was it to fast? God I’m sorry Petie please don’t be angry or anything?” Chris stuttered.

“No it’s just- there is something that you need to know because it might change your mind.”

“I really doubt that but go ahead.” The hunter answered and the smile was back on his lips.

“Did you ever hear about mates?” Peter asked and Chris eyes went wide while he nodded.

“Are you saying that I’m...” he asked. This time Peter nodded.

“You’re my mate.” He confirmed while he pulled his shirt up slightly to reveal his mark. Chris was starring at his name on Peter’s hip.

“Can I...?” he asked, his finger only inches away from the mark. Peter nodded again and hissed when Chris’ fingertips softly touched his skin.

“It’s definitely not changing my mind...” the young hunter whispered before he replaced his fingers with his lips. Peter sharply drew in some air by the soft feeling of his mate’s lips against his skin. They kissed again and then just cuddled and talked for the rest of the day, neither realizing how quickly the time has passed and for Peter it was one of the best days of his life.

_*Flashback*_

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked it and I would really appreciate a comment or kudo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Allison have a talk about Chris' childhood

When the door of the loft closed behind Peter the whole room was dead silent. Everybody was starring at Mr. Argent from time to time but every time Argent looked back at them, their gaze dropped and they were looking anywhere but him.  Chris was still holding the wolf’s shirt in his hands at which he was looking down now, not able to stand the looks of the teenagers.

“I’m going to go...” He said to no one specific then he stood up, pulled the shirt on and walked to the door. He could feel the eyes of the pack still on him and the thought that it might not have been the best idea to stand up to put the shirt on because it had laid his scars out on display, especially the big one on his back where Gerard had pushed him up a wall not noticing (or not caring?) that there had been a nail standing out of that exact part of the wall, crossed his mind.

Argent didn’t question the fact that his daughter was following him out even though she had planned on staying the night at Scott’s. When they arrived at home after the car ride Allison finally broke the silence that had endured the entire way home: “Was Peter... I mean did he tell us... is it true?” she fumbled.

“Which part exactly?” the older hunter asked back even though Peter had been right with _everything_ he had said that evening but he hoped that Allison would fixate on the fact that he had been an hypocrite when he didn’t want Allison dating a werewolf. Of course he had no such luck. But he couldn’t blame his daughter, he in her shoes would have been curious as well.

“About what Grandpa” she interrupted herself “about what Gerard did to you?”

“Yes” Argent confirmed, voice broken, while giving her a small nod. There was another moment of silence while Allison tried to process the information.

“Could you... I mean maybe tell me about it? Your childhood I mean?” the young woman requested her father with an almost shy look on her face. Chris lifted his eyes from the counter where they had been fixated since the beginning of their conversation.

“Are you sure that you want to know?” he gave back, voice still weak. Allison nodded.

“I mean you don’t have to tell me everything but...” she left the sentence unfinished, knowing that her dad understood what she wanted. Chris sighted. “My childhood wasn’t special until I was 15 and it really got turned upside down. It started with the death of my mother and my father not handling it very well. Right after her funeral he told me what the whole training that I had to indulge since I was little really was for. My mother apparently prevented him from telling me earlier. And shortly after that, when the next school year started, I met Peter and we immediately became best friends. It was shortly after my 16th birthday, so only a few months after we met, that he kissed me and we came together a day after that. I had to join Gerard on hunts since a few weeks after my mother’s death, as a bystander at first but when he wanted to force me to ‘participate more’ and I refused to do it he started to beat me, to ‘make me stronger’. Needless to say that my relationship with Peter strengthened my sight of the supernatural, that not every supernatural being was a monster, even more and so the beating got worse as well. When I turned 18 and he pushed me to marry your mother, daughter of another well-known hunter family, it wasn’t my best idea to tell him to go fuck himself and that that would never in a million years happen because I had a _boy_ friend. As you might think he didn’t take it well and I ended up in hospital. Peter was the only reason that I didn’t lost my mind during the 2 ½ years that Gerard abused me. I know it sounds insane knowing how many bad things he did in the last few years but he was the only _good_ thing in my life back then and when he broke my heart shortly after I came out of the hospital I was so full of anger and _hate_ that I agreed to the marriage and became my father’s perfect little soldier, not caring about anything anymore. For 3 years I did pretty much everything that he asked of me without questioning. Luckily when your mother turned 18 and we got married she saved me from myself. Then we had you and finally there was something worth living for again. Your mother and I both agreed that we wanted to keep you as far away from the supernatural and from hunting as possible because we both had bad experience with that. So, that’s pretty much it.” Argent ended his speech.

“Why did nobody notice what he did to you? Or why did you never tell anybody?” Allison asked after she processed the new found information’s. Argent sighted.

“It sounds stupid but in the beginning I was ashamed. I thought that I deserved it for not doing what _my father_ ” he spit the words out like they were coursed “wanted so I hid the wounds from everybody. It wasn’t hard, I just had to wear long-sleeved shirts and I ditched basketball for a week but it was hard to pretend when it involved being with Peter because how could I explain why I didn’t want him to touch me anymore? But of course at some point he saw my scars and he wanted to go and kill Gerard immediately after I told him what happened. I had to do a hell of a lot convincing and some threatening that I would never forgive him if he slashed Gerard’s throat until he trusted me that I could handle it. Then of course there were the nurses and doctors in the hospital who eventually got suspicious when I kept having ‘accidents’ but I could convince them that it was because I did Martial Arts and sometimes lost a fight. And after Gerard stabbed me with the knife I told the police the same lie that he had told them: that I had surprised a burglar who then stabbed me in panic. So yeah in the beginning I never told anybody out of shame but that wasn’t the main reason. I knew that if somebody found out the truth, Gerard would have gone to prison and I couldn’t do that to Katie. I mean she was my baby sister and she had always been close to Gerard so I couldn’t take that away from her. I would have done anything to protect her from growing up in a foster home. I mean she was only 3 when her mother died so I couldn’t take her father away from her as well and he never harmed her so I thought I did the right thing.” Chris explained his eyes fixed on the counter again.

“I think I get why you did it even though that I can’t understand it.” The young huntress said.

“And you never wanted to marry mom? Did you even loved her or were you never interested in women?” Allison dared to ask.

“I never put a label on my sexuality if it’s that what you want to know. There was Peter and there was your mother and between that pretty much everybody who was willing and yes in the beginning I didn’t want to marry Victoria but I did grow to love her, never doubt that.” Chris explained.

“Okay” Allison said with a nod before pulling her father in a tight hug. “I love you dad and I’m so sorry for what you’ve been trough. And yes I might not see Peter Hale’s good side but I’m happy that you had somebody in the darkest hours of your childhood.” She said against her father’s neck and her words were too much for Chris so he didn't stop the tears from falling.

 

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts a bit bumpy but hopefully you'll think that it gets better :) I would be happy about a comment (even one with criticism) or kudo anyway :D

After taking a shower Peter checked his phone for any information from the pack. He had a message from Derek: ‘Argent is going to pick you up tomorrow morning so that you can drive down to meet the pack. They expect you to stay for a week because they want to get to know you and our pack first before forcing an alliance with us.’ Read the message and Peter grabbed a bag to pack a few shirts, pants and toiletries. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep right away because he was still too wrought up so he decided to watch a movie.

The next morning he woke up by somebody knocking on his door and he realised that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He stood up and walked to the door only to look into Argent’s face after opening it.

“I just woke up so let me get changed and let me drink a coffee and we’re good to go.” The wolf said with a tired expression on his face. The hunter followed him inside and sat down on the couch after looking around the room. He wasn’t surprised by how modern the whole apartment seemed because Peter always had a good taste in that sort of things.

“You want a coffee?” the younger man asked when he came back into the room, walking past the older one to get to the kitchen.

“Coffee would be great, thank you.” Was Chris’ answer. Peter came back with two mugs in his hands, handing one to the hunter. He sat down on a chair opposite of Chris and took a sip of the hot liquid. Neither of them knew what to say so they just sat in silence with the occasional look at one another. “

Shall we?” Peter asked after both of them finished their coffee and Argent just nodded. After a 5 hour drive they arrived at the house in the woods where the pack lived apparently. They stepped out of the car and Argent locked their hands together before walking to the door. It was strange to have Chris hand in his again but his wolf was thrilled by the contact with his mate. When they were led to their room after they got introduced to the alpha Peter was relieved to notice that the house seemed well warded so you couldn’t hear or smell what was going on in another room. They were left alone to unpack their stuff and Peter told the hunter about his observance.

In the first three days they all just spend time getting to know each other and so Peter and Chris just participated in the daily routine. They got asked how they met and they told their story, leaving the part of Chris family being hunters out, they didn’t need to scare the other pack with the fact that Chris was still a hunter. But they got also questions about their pack and how they handle things. And with each day it got harder for Peter to pretend. With each little touch from Chris or with each little kiss, well you couldn’t really call it kiss it was just a quick press of lips against lips, but with every little contact his wolf was howling louder and louder to claim what’s his. So when on the fourth day he woke up and Chris’ strong arm was wrapped around him and their bodies were pressed together it was too much for him. He freed himself from the hunter and went to take a shower, to wash Argent’s sent off his skin because their combined smell on him drove his wolf completely crazy. When he got out of the bathroom, Chris was still fast asleep so he decided to go downstairs for breakfast without him. The hunter came down 20 minutes later and leaned forward to place a kiss on the wolf’s lips like he had done the last couple of days but Peter quickly turned his face away and stormed back to their room. Chris starred at him irritated before saying to the others “I better go and find out what I did to piss him off” and following the younger man. When he arrived in their room he saw Peter with his bag in his hands in front of the closet, putting his clothes in the half full bag.

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” Chris said with an angry tone.

“I think that I’m packing my stuff to go back home because I just can’t pretend anymore! All these little touches and kisses? I can’t do it!” Peter gave back nearly yelling without even looking at the other man. Chris looked at him in disbelief and all anger left his face.

“Are you this disgusted by what I became that you can’t stand my company for three more days to do something good for your pack? For your family?” Chris asked with a broken voice and hurt showing in his face. Peter froze in his doing and turned around.

“You think that is the reason? You stupid idiot! Yes a part of me is disgusted by what you’ve become but that doesn’t matter because you are my _MATE_ so I _love_ you! And the reason that I can’t stay is that with every little touch, with every kiss, god just smelling you the whole day is breaking those feelings free again that I spend _years_ to bury! And I can’t do it anymore, not if it means that I’ll have to spend years again to suppress the feelings. Because I’m not strong enough to do that again. It broke me the last time and I’m just starting to heal a little bit, I don’t think I would survive the loss of my mate again if I’m not able to prevent all my feelings for you from resurfacing completely.” Peter answered broken-hearted. “So just tell them that we had a big fight and I left already. They know enough about our pack by now so that they should agree on an alliance even if I’m not here anymore.” He added. Argent looked at Peter in disbelief and when the wolf tried to get past him to get to the bathroom he blocked his way. Peter looked at him angry and was about to push him out of the way but Chris sidestepped and used the wolf’s momentum to push him on the bed.

“You think that you can tell me that you still _love me_ and then just leave?” Argent said and Peter just looked at him confused, all traces of anger had left his face.

“Do you really believe that it was easy for me to be so close to you again without reacting to it? That I’m not affected by it?” he added while moving closer to the bed and lowering himself on it. They were both starring at each other while the hunter closed the gap between them slowly, inch by inch. “Hell I think I never really stopped loving you even after everything you did. I wanted to hate you, wanted to blame you for everything but I was just bullshitting myself.” Argent continued and Peter swallowed hard while licking his lips. Peter slowly reached out to touch Chris’ face and the older man pressed into the small touch. The hunter finally closed the last gap between them, letting their lips touch in a soft kiss. But unlike the last few times that Peter had felt his mate’s lips on his they didn’t disappear immediately after the contact but stayed on his. The wolf used his hand on the hunter’s cheek to pull said hunter closer, not allowing him to pull back. After a while Chris let his tongue ghost over Peter’s lips asking for entrance and the younger man was more than happy to grant him that and to greet the others tongue with his own. He let his hands travel over Chris’ shoulders, his neck and his back pressing their bodies even closer together. But it was still not enough and his wolf screamed for more contact so Peter freed his mate of his shirt carefully and rolled them over after he got rid of his own shirt as well. He parted their lips to use his own to explore Chris’ body. He placed kisses on his mate’s cheekbone and neck, sucking his earlobe in his mouth quickly before continuing his mission. His hands were softly stroking over the strong body underneath him and his mouth was now playing with one nipple. Chris was breathing hard and when Peter added his teeth as well a small moan left his lips. When both of Chris’ nipple were standing and begging for more attention Peter moved on to lick and kiss every scar. Soon the hunter was a moaning mess under him and he returned to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Not long after they were both naked but neither of them was in a rush to get to an end, both too much enjoying the feeling of the other, the feeling of skin on skin. Now it was Chris’ turn to lick and kiss and softly bite over the wolf’s body but he didn’t stop with just the upper body. He placed a kiss on the head of Peter’s cock then sucking it in his mouth which earned him a loud moan from the younger man. He worked his dick for a little while but he didn’t want Peter to come just yet so he moved further down to his rim, licking over the hole before pushing his tongue inside. He fucked Peter with his tongue until he was loose enough for him to push in one finger, working him open before adding a second and third one. The younger man was moaning and gasping for air by every stroke that hit his prostate and it wasn’t long until he was begging Chris to finally fuck him and he didn’t need to ask twice. The older man slowly pushed inside all the time kissing Peter again, letting their tongues dance together. It didn’t need much time for Chris to be close so he quickly wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, stroking him in the same rhythms that he was fucking into him and shortly after Peter was spilling himself between them, squeezing tight around Chris’ dick which led to him coming as well, moaning Peter’s name loudly. He collapsed on the younger man, gasping for air. When their breathing went back to normal, the hunter quickly stood up to get a wet towel out of the bathroom to clean them both before lying back down, pulling Peter close and holding him in his arms.  He locked their fingers together and pressed a kiss to the wolf’s temple before whispering “I love you” in his ear. A big smile grew on the younger man’s swollen lips and he answered: “I love you, too” He turned his head to capture Chris lips with his again in a gentle kiss and when he separated their lips he whispered “Mate” before snuggling close against him. Chris was softly stroking over his name on Peter’s hips, wrapping his arm around him even tighter.

They stayed like this for a while, sharing a kiss from time to time and with words like _“Mate”, “Mine”_ and _“Forever”_ whispered into the silence.

“I don’t want to hide this” Chris gestured between them “this time around.” He said. “I want to be able to touch and kiss you whenever I like and I want to go out on a date and be able to show that we’re together, that we _love_ each other and not pretend that we’re just friends or pretend for the pack that we’re enemies.”

“That sounds perfect.” Peter answered then he went back to claim his mate’s lips.

“Wait, where you just asking me out on a date?” he added with a smirk on his face.

“Yes.” Chris gave back. “But I think that can wait.” He added and rolled them over again, so that he was pressing Peter down in the mattress.

“I think you’re right.” The wolf said and pulled Chris closer.

 

After two more days they were back home and a week later the whole pack met in Derek’s Loft to do some pack bonding but Peter didn’t want to come down. He was miserably because Chris hadn’t called or texted him since they were back and he began to think that he hadn’t meant what he said after all. He could hear the teenagers arriving but what really got his attention was the smell of Chris. The smell of _mate_.

“Don’t be such a drama queen and come down!” Derek was once again calling for him. But he just ignored him.

“What’s the matter?” Chris asked the pack. “For some reason Peter doesn’t want to come down.” Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulders. Chris looked at the other teenager and then to the stairs before walking over to them.

“Come on Petie. Don’t be a spoilsport.” He said using the exact words he had used to get him to ditch school on the day of their first kiss.

“Petie...?” Stiles repeated confused but Chris ignored him. Suddenly Peter knew that Chris was serious about every word he had said so he walked down the stairs.

“You know I still hate it when you call me that!” He answered but before he could say anymore the hunter closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

“What was that for?” Peter asked him after they parted their lips again. Chris just smiled.

“I told you I don’t want us to hide our Relationship this time around.” He explained his actions. Peter just had to smile too. Chris turned around to face the pack, fingers locked with Peter’s.

“I guess the question how you two survived the week without killing one another explained itself than.” Stiles mumbled. Peter smirked and gave his mate a once over look.

“Yes definitely not killing. We returned to much more _satisfying_ activities.” He answered.

“Gross.” Stiles answered with a disgusted look on his face. Chris just smiled and walked over to the couch pulling Peter with him. When they sat down, Peter snuggled tight against the hunter and Argent’s arm was resting on the wolf’s shoulder with their pack surrounding them, it was perfect so Chris just kissed Peter again.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think or leave a kudo :) it would make me really happy


End file.
